YuseiTheSynchroHero
YuseiTheSynchroHero is an American voice actor for various Machinimas. He is well known by others by his other account, mariobros65. Videos Almost all of his videos are Voice over videos, and music with a picture in it. According to Yusei himself, he only did on picture in the music related videos just to change his icon. Eventually, he created a random voice over series called "The Quest for the True Lulz" (Formally titled "The Epic Lulz Parody"). And later on, he created a secondary series called "The Random Life of Yusei", which is very much the same but the storyline in both series appear to be slightly different from one another (Although it references the "Mario Party" from the first series, signaling that maybe the two series connect to one another). The Quest For True Lulz The Quest For True Lulz is the first series made by Yusei, featuring the many characters of the Mario universe, as well as some friends, just to have fun. Four episodes are out on YouTube. The series starts with Yusei being on the road with some allies: Sapphire, Wario (a rival of the famous Mario from the Nintendo series), and Waluigi (a rival of Mario's younger brother, Luigi). They get lost trying to find their way to a Mario Party that they were invited too. After some obnoxious arguments about how they are lost, eventually Yusei and friends find their way to the Mushroom Village where they meet Toad. Toad proceeds to show them the way to where the Mario Party would take place: Princess Peach's Birthday Cake. In a short while, Yusei and friends meet Mario himself as Toad proceeds to explain to Yusei, Sapphire, and Conway how the Mario Party system works (because the threesome had never been involved in a Mario Party). But it appears that someone wasn't invited and he thus sneaks his way around to the party. Later, the identity of this person is revealed as GamerBlueX. Why this fellow was not invited to the Mario Party is a reason that is unknown. A Koopa Troopa also appears (although this particular Troopa is a bit crazy sometimes) as the returning co-host of the Mario Party. Eventually Toad gathers Yusei and friends as they travel to the Rules Land via Warp Pipe travel. As Toad and Koopa Troopa explain about most of the Mario Party board spacing, Conway already gets on Sapphire's bad side (with his creepy sounding input about the party games) as well as Waluigi for just nagging constantly. Jack Atlas appears in this Mario Party as well and proceeds to cause some trouble (as he wasn't invited himself). Yusei isn't exactly happy with Jack being too self-centered at the time. Sapphire and Jack start an argument which eventually causes Sapphire to blow off major steam and causing Jack to leave in disbelief. Afterwards, the Mario Party explaination starts up again. Before they head back to the surface to begin the actual party itself, GamerBlueX and a Lucario appear from behind them! Koopa Troopa suggests that they go top side before starting anything hasty and to find out what is going on with the random appearances. Upon re-surfacing, Yusei suddenly spots Princess Zelda from Hyrule and so do the others. Conway makes a quick move on Zelda but Yusei stops him immediately. With all the hassle happening, Princess Peach appears as well and is already confused as what's going on. GamerBlueX wastes no time to get Yusei and friends to "start talking". Lucario is curious about whether these answers are based on personal matters or not. If it isn't enough, Donkey Kong appears and suddenly wants to punch some random people. Yusei, by the tone of his words, is quite baffled with many of the random party crashers showing up like they are. Of course, the random appearances cause some conflicts to occur throughout and King Bowser Koopa appears and is apparently up to his old tricks again (or it appears to be). GamerBlueX suddenly starts singing randomly which annoys Bowser quite a bit. Toad then decides to pick the four Mario Party participants who are Yusei, Sapphire, Conway, and GamerBlueX. Incredibly displeased at how he was not chosen, DK proceeds to assault Toad in order to make him change his mind, but Yusei intercepts and beats DK up a bit offscreen before once again asking to start the party. Zelda pulls off a comment which immediately makes Yusei creeped out and getting away from her. At this time, the party is finally in the stage of actually beginning. However, it appears that an unknown character had been watching everything happening from above... The Random Life of Yusei '''The Random Life of Yusei '''is the secondary series created by YuseiTheSynchroHero following "The Quest for the True Lulz". The series follows Yusei Fudo as he along with his allies (Jack Atlas, Demonstarr, and Conway) go on a most random adventure. A piece of the series's backstory reveals that Yusei Fudo is embarking on this journey to save the world once again as well as help his friend and ally, Demonstarr, through her troubling times. Jack Atlas is shown to have already known inside information about Demonstarr (not confirmed if he really knows and/or will speak what he knows) and thus, he is already distrusting of her. Although Yusei isn't willing to believe Jack's thoughts on her, he does wish to find out more about Demonstarr's past. Conway notes that both Yusei and Jack's points on the matter both matter as they both know what it is like to be outcast and distrusting of others with extraordinary abilites respectively. Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers